


[Bright受，Clef/Bright]人事主管的特殊面試

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord





	[Bright受，Clef/Bright]人事主管的特殊面試

　　坐在等候區位置上等待面試總是最令人焦慮不安的時候，尤其是前面進去的人都沒從這個出入口出來，我猜想他們大概是不希望之前的人洩漏面試內容吧？所以還有別的出口什麼的。  
　　我看著在場的其他人，試圖從他們身上的共通點歸納出一些資訊，男性、年齡大約是二十到四十歲左右，人種則不一定。  
　　不管怎麼說如果能有除了清掃那些天曉得是啥玩意的收容室、或是參與不見得有命活著回來的實驗以外更為輕鬆的選擇，我相信沒有人會抗拒這樣的提議。  
　　是的，我是在這個基金會裡新來的一名D級人員。

　　等待時間異常的漫長，門的隔音效果挺不錯的，只是偶爾還是會有物體碰撞的聲音傳出來，畢竟在場的人應該都不是什麼善類，希望那個負責面試的可憐蟲能活到我進去的時候。  
　　又過了好一陣子，電子門發出無機的提示音以後往旁邊滑開，顯示板則顯示了我的編號，謝天謝地總算輪到我了，我對在場的其他人露出一個友好而抱歉的微笑起身走進了辦公室。

 

　　「咳嗯、請稍等我一下。」他整理了下領口和歪斜的領帶，面試官是個棕色捲髮的男性，在我有機會善意的提醒他以前他就拿起梳子把亂得像一叢鳥窩的頭髮稍微弄整齊了些。  
　　雖然我不覺得這裡熱，不過他額角還在冒著汗，桌上的名牌顯示他是這個站點的人事主管，以他的外表來說實在是年輕得不適合這個頭銜。  
　　不過主管親自面試他的助理？而且是從D級人員中篩選？我對這個工作的內容倒是越來越好奇了。  
──

　　Bright有些難耐的在椅子上挪動了一下身體，他維持著自己人事主管的專業掛上親切的笑容進行例行的問答，看著面前身材精實健壯的年輕小夥子並努力克制自己先別去想被他按倒在桌上或椅子上時對方可能會有什麼表現。  
　　太早讓自己有過於美好的期待並不是件好事，也有失公允。

　　在他觀察眼前的人時他也知道這個聰明的傢伙也在打量自己，他知道此時自己的狀態實在稱不上體面，不論是深重的眼袋、嘴角的傷口還是脖子上的瘀痕，不過等到問答來到最後一個項目，待他站起來從辦公桌後方繞到他面前時其它都不再那麼重要了。  
　　尤其是當你發現你的主管下半身赤裸並告訴你錄取的唯一條件就是幹翻他的時候。

　　「唔、…！」Bright坐在桌子邊緣，從張開的雙腿間拔出那枚肛塞時上面還帶著潤滑液與之前灌入的精液，他顫抖著把手指插入濕潤的胯間拉出一串拉珠更是讓濕黏的液體從紅腫的穴口裡滲出、沿著臀部流淌到實驗衣的下襬。「嗯…、……真浪費。」  
　　發現了面前的人已經因為他突如其來的舉動而傻在原地，Bright抬起那雙朦朧的視線：「對男人的身體不感興趣嗎？還是需要我用嘴幫你，嗯？」  
　　他把手上那個原先黑得發亮此刻卻濕黏不已的情趣用品放在桌面上，『喀、』的一聲像是某種訊號，讓他面前身著橘黃色制服的人走到他面前並按著他的肩膀把他壓倒在桌上，Bright在那一瞬間因為來不及反應而慌張的模樣讓分開他雙腿的人露出促狹的笑容。  
　　「等、呃……哈啊！」濡濕的胯間在被插入時發出噗滋的聲響，進入他體內的性器在完全插入後還不斷脹大著，從下腹湧上的快感讓他能暫時忽略身體深處被填滿而緩不過氣的不適，儘管在他能完全適應這粗長的形狀之前肉刃就開始抽插的行為。「嗯、……！」  
　　侵入他的人觀察著他的反應，精準的對著他的敏感點毫不保留的撞擊更是直接讓他爽得手腳發軟、眼淚也被逼出來，在Bright完全沒有想要控制的情況下不用多久就被操得射了，然而操他的人似乎並沒有滿足於他拔高的呻吟和下體噴出的濁液，在性器更加挺進他體內的動作中爬上桌子，連帶著Bright的身體也被他往桌子的另一個邊緣推去，對失墜的本能恐懼讓他緊緊攀上身前的人穿著的制服，絲毫沒有在意正在操他這個四級主管的人是個因為作奸犯科而淪落至最下等階級的D級人員。

　　「嘿、夾得還挺緊的嘛？我都不曉得你們這些科學家竟然比婊子還欠幹？」調笑的話語讓Bright忍不住夾得更緊了，身體被快感沖刷的感覺比藥物更讓他容易忽略自己的腰快要因為身前的人扛著他的腿操他而快被彎折至極限的事實，在他前列腺高潮後、脹大的性器頂部壓過他的射精中樞一下接著一下的撞擊他體內乙狀結腸的門戶讓他發出失神的哭叫，他衣衫不整的身體又多添了幾個咬痕和瘀血，噴灑在他身體深處精液飽脹得令他反胃，然而即使如此他還是射了，不論是因為他的天性還是因為這具欠操的身體，他疲軟的性器依然在他達到高潮時射了精。

　　「……怎麼樣？主管。」喔對、這個因為他的面試應聘而來的D級人員，即使居高臨下的看著因為虛脫而癱軟在桌上的他，卻還在等他給個成績。  
　　他還在喘氣的喉嚨發出乾啞的笑聲。  
　　「哈哈、……做得還不錯，沒讓我失望。現在──」Bright費盡了全力終於支起身，那雙明亮而懾人的翠綠色雙眼直直地看著面前的人。「幫我把那兩個玩具再塞回來，好嗎？」  
　　他微笑著看那名D級人員嚥下口水的模樣，他知道對方理解了他不只是個婊子更是個瘋子的事實，這樣的人他並不討厭。

 

──

　　Clef隨意踏進了Bright的辦公室，並對於室內空調尚未排除的氣味皺了皺眉，他絲毫不意外這間辦公室的主人此刻已經累得趴在桌子上，見他進來也只是有氣無力的抬起手朝他揮兩下示意。

　　「怎麼，對工作太投入了？」  
　　「……你都不知道今天整趟面試下來有多辛苦，尤其是遇到某些人。」Bright打了個冷顫並不想再次回憶某個想把自己的拳頭整個塞進他後庭、或是想把他攔腰折斷的傢伙。「倒是你怎麼會過來？」  
　　「我手底下負責的幾個項目都得到了腦死的D級人員供給，如果今天不是特別的節日，那想必就是你這邊了。」Clef繞過辦公桌，抓著Bright的後領把他的上半身提起並壓上桌面，他在身體與桌面碰撞時發出一聲悶哼，翹高的臀部上滿是抽打出來的掌印和瘀痕，在Bright能夠出聲抗議之前Clef的手指就插入已經紅腫不堪卻仍不斷收縮著的肉穴，聽著Bright在他掏挖出腥黏濃稠的濁液時發出無助而驚慌的呻吟。

　　「不、不要…！…Clef……那裡很髒……」已經因為虛脫而無力反抗的Bright只能在身體被玩弄時顫聲回應，平時總是放蕩不羈的他此時罕見的感到羞恥，他並不想在這具身體已經被許多人使用過的狀態下與熟人發生關係。

　　「我嫌過你這點嗎？」他的指尖撫過前列腺時，Bright不同於以往總是興奮又難耐的模樣，被迫起反應的身體蔓延著鈍痛，然而儘管他抽泣著卻還是勃起了，並不由自主的絞著被操得發軟的括約肌去緊緊吸附Clef的手指。「更何況你晚點幫我舔乾淨不就得了？」  
　　「Cleffy……！」他的手指在桌面漫無目的的抓皺身下的文件，雙腿則從一開始癱軟的狀態為了迎合Clef的動作而繃緊、並墊起腳尖好把臀部抬高，已經沙啞的嗓音發出變調的呻吟，被掏挖出來的黏稠有些沿著會陰流過囊袋，另一些則順著他大腿內側流出、最後落到地上。  
　　當Bright因為自己的身體是如何習慣被操而滴下淚珠時他相當慶幸Clef此時看不到他的表情。

　　他聽見自己的抽屜被Clef打開翻找出東西，然後是從罐子中擠出些液體的咕嘟聲，而最後這些冰涼的液體從他被玩弄得紅腫並不斷收縮著的穴口進入他體內，讓甬道重新被潤滑到即使是手指插入也能發出淫糜的水漬聲的程度Clef才停下。  
　　「Jack…你要告訴我這個面試是誰的意思嗎？」Clef炙熱的慾望還抵著他的臀縫，說出的話語卻像冰冷的刀刃割開他的心臟，讓辯解梗在他的喉頭。

　　Clef比任何人都了解他，知道他為什麼白天的時候用工作壓垮自己、晚上更換著床伴操翻自己，這一切都只為了某次他闔眼時能有個無夢的一瞬。  
　　維持著正常人都會發瘋的生活，卻因為『不朽』那有如詛咒般的特性讓他無法真的發瘋，脫序的行為和價值觀底下始終是因為枷鎖而無法逃脫的靈魂。  
　　而基金會就是這樣收容這個SCP的，儘管他們給他的權限高得足以讓他調閱Clef那十幾個版本的過去。

　　「……這跟你沒有關係，是我自己想這麼做的。」Bright哽咽著，他在Clef插入他體內時哽咽著發出呻吟。「…嗚、……！…Alto…、哈──」  
　　傷口再次被碩大的性器撐開，早已虛脫無力的身體不論Clef做出任何細微的動作都痛得發抖，Bright哭叫著懇求他的施暴者停下，因為在一天內已經射精過無數次的勃起此刻就連流出帶著血絲的前液都帶著灼熱的刺痛，也許剛才某個抽出原子筆芯當尿道堵插入他馬眼的傢伙要負起責任吧，不過此刻他已經無法細想更多了。  
　　視線被淚水弄得模糊的時候連帶思緒也變得混沌，他還是知道Clef俯身給了他擁抱、在他只能抽噎著連呻吟都發不出來的時候在他的耳邊低聲細語。  
　　「你明明知道不論你用的是什麼身體，我都會操你的。」他也知道不論他用的是哪具身體，Clef都會像現在這樣掀開他實驗袍的後領從背後親吻他的後頸，讓原本就不甚整齊的衣服更加凌亂不堪。  
　　「Clef…、Cleffy──！…哈、……放、放開……」他睜著雙眼想要壓下足以讓他雙腿發軟的快感，然而他還是在一陣痙攣後癱了下來，任憑他如何想強撐著身體就是不聽使喚，他嗚咽著想讓Clef放開這具已經如爛泥般使不上力的身體，卻被抱得更緊了。  
　　Bright承受著來自身後的體溫和落在耳後的吻逐漸緩和呼吸，Clef還是放開了他，坐在原本屬於Bright的那張椅子上讓他跪在他的身前，以被咬破又結痂的唇瓣和被撐裂過的嘴角去吞吐他還硬挺著的勃起，即使才剛從他肛門裡拔出來，Bright仍是那樣殷切的吸吮著敏感的頂部並舔過每一處紋路和皺褶，發出嘖嘖聲響和時不時吞嚥的模樣就好像他真的喜歡這麼做似的，而Clef自始至終都看進他的放縱行為底下那個渴求得到解脫的意圖，縱容他、滿足他，像是幫助沒有勇氣自殘的傻子劃下那一刀，與他一起看著冒血的傷口，就像現在看著他因為被操著嘴而發出含糊不清的呻吟、因為來不及嚥下他射在嘴裡的精液而被嗆得只能鬆口並咳嗽咳到發出乾嘔的聲音。

　　「不論你用什麼身體都很適合這樣的表情呢。」

　　Bright任憑他托著自己的下頷欣賞他究竟能把自己弄成何等不堪的模樣，在他失去意識前只感覺到跪得發疼的膝蓋、濕潤的下體和Clef殘留在自己身上的體溫。


End file.
